To Seduce My Teacher
by tearsoftenshi
Summary: Naruto has a crush on his former sensei; Kakashi. This started after the last Ninja War. One day, while Kakashi was training, Narutos plans to keep his crush a secret, are distroyed. Does Kakashi accept his feelings? Warning:Lemon inside. Oneshot.


Naruto stared at his teacher in aw. How can he still be so good? So much better, than Naruto could ever be. Narutos eyes casted downward, thinking of all the times he's fought, and how many times he's won. No matter what he did, his Sensei, the Copy Nin, would always be better. That's why he's here now, studying to become a greater ninja then the one training in front of him. Or, that's what Naruto told himself.

If he were to be honest, he's here, not only to study the ninja for his skills, but to also study his figure. As in, the way he moved, how sweat moved down his shirt, the way his hair stuck to his face, everything. He wanted to watch his Sensei transform…just like he always did, when he was fighting for real. His transformation, wasn't just one of; a perverted hentai lover, to a fighting, powerful ninja. No, that wasn't the only transformation, the one Naruto was looking for, was the one of; a respected Sensei, to a wonderful, Sex-God.

Naruto just loved to watch Kakashis body move and his muscles flex. The look on his face, one of real concentration. Yes, Naruto loved it all.

He started realizing his feelings for his old teacher, a few months ago, right after the last Ninja War. When Kakashi had shown his true power, the way he protected his friends and students, as if nothing else mattered to him. Naruto loved that about him, he cared, just like a real man should.

At first, he played it of as a respectful feeling of love, like the way you would love a father or a brother. But, that didn't last for long. Soon enough, his feelings really started to show, he would dream of him, think about him, everything was about him. Kakashi-sensei had become the source of Narutos love.

Yea, that right, Naruto loved him, as one would love a boyfriend or girlfriend. He wanted to be with him, spend his life with him, always. But, there was one problem; Narutos a boy and Kakashis a boy. Yes, boy love is fine, but Naruto didn't think Kakashi would see it that way, since Kakashi was a hentai lover…not a Yaoi lover. He didn't want to ruin their bond, but he didn't want to hide his feelings either. What was a boy to do?

Narutos head snapped up, as he felt his teachers' presence getting too close to him. Kakashi looked down, his eyes crinkled, the only sign of him smiling, "You ok Naruto?"

Narutos face heated up, looking away he mumbled a yes, and asked Kakashi to spar with him. The older man agreed, telling him not to hold back. Once they started their fight, it was head to head, but soon enough, Kakashi got the advantage. But, to Narutos defense, its only because he got to distracted by older mans torn shirt, making it easy to see the muscles underneath.

Once, Kakashi saw that Naruto was distracted; he made his move, running to the right, just as Naruto was ready to hit. This caught Naruto off guard, and Kakashi was able to attack his left side, they clashed. Both of them rolling around on the ground, trying to get the advantage, in a very playful way. But, soon enough, Kakashi was able to pin Naruto to the ground. With his legs on either side of Naruto, he straddled his hips and held his hands to the ground. Kakashi smirked, leaning down to whisper in Narutos ear, "I win."

Kakashi laughed, thinking it was all in good fun, but for Naruto, it was a totally different story. Once Kakashi pinned him, he knew it was over; he was going to lose control. His hips jerked forward once Kakashi came in contact with his body, which Naruto guessed he didn't feel. Because, all he did was lean forward, his lips right beside his ear and whisper his victory. Feeling his face so close to his own, and his body on top of him, only got the younger boy more excited. He moaned, lightly, trying his best not to let Kakashi know his real reason for struggle.

Damn, he was getting hard, he had to think fast. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! UMMM I HAVE TO….TO SHOW YOU…my um, new improved jutsu!" Naruto yelled, thinking fast.

Kakashi looked down at his former student, a questioning look upon his face, "Are you just saying that, to avoid the fact that I won?"

Naruto shook his head, "NO! Um, you won; I understand that…I just wanna show you! Please?"

Kakashi stood up, offering a hand to Naruto; Naruto took it, getting up to his own feet. "Ok, show me this jutsu.", Kakashi said, dusting himself off.

The blonde haired ninja started to panic in his head, 'Damn! Damn! Damn! What's my new jutsu?' His inner demon chuckled, '**Well, seeing as you need to hide that hard-on and you want to get to this teacher of yours, maybe you should become a girl.' **

Naruto blushed, at what Kyuubi had said; could Kakashi-sensei see his hard-on? He hoped he couldn't. 'But, that's not a new jutsu, plus it wouldn't work to seduce him, he already knows its me.'

Kyuubi replied,** 'Hmm, you never know till you try, let him make the first move…oh and I think he has noticed.'**

Narutos eyes snapped back to the silver headed jonins face, and sure enough, it looked as if he was catching on. His eyes were staring at Naruto, questioning his prolonged silence. Naruto quickly acted; maybe the demon would be right for once. If nothing else, he could run away and avoid the other man until it all blew over. He formed some hand seals, building up his charka to perform his 'new jutsu'. A cloud of white smoke filled the air, just as Narutos body was transformed, into the shape of a busty, blonde woman, with pig-tails, and whiskers.

Her eyes searched for Kakashi, spotting him a few feet away, a surprised look upon his face. "This...this is your new jutsu?", Kakashi questioned, blood coming down his nose. Naruto smirked, it still worked huh?

"Yepp! I was able to perfect my sexy-no-jutsu, you like?", the girl Naruto asked, winking at her teacher. Kakashi laughed, "It looks just like the old one!"

"What? I made the boobs bigger, and the face softer…its better! Ok?", Naruto pouted, waiting for her sensei to calm down. Once he was done laughing, Kakashi turned to look at the naked female body of his former student, he never will change huh?

He walked towards Naruto, placing a hand beside her face. Naruto snapped his face up, to look into the mix-matched eyes of his crush. What was he doing? Kakashi leaned down, "Do you really think that's going to work on me?" Kakashi slipped his face mask down, and licked Narutos ear, down to his neck, nipping at the skin. Feeling Narutos girl body shiver, Kakashi moved back up to his ear, whispering, "I like you better as a man."

Narutos eyes widened, as he backed up to look back into his teachers eyes, 'was he playing with me?' Kakashi winked, making Naruto blush and look away. "Wh…what are you talking about?", Naruto asked, keeping his female voice low and shy.

"This isn't like you Naruto, your usually more confident…why are you so shy around me?"

"I'm..I'm not!", Naruto answered loudly, dropping low to sneak past Kakashi. Just as he was walking away, he felt some grab his long hair, pulling it harshly. "You know, if you what my attention so bad, you could just ask.", Kakashi said, pulling his hair, causing the blonde to moan.

"Who ever said I wanted your attention?"

Kakashi chuckled deeply, a sexy sound that caused Naruto to moan once more. Damn that man! "I felt your hard-on, Naruto…and if you don't mind…I'd like to feel it again.", Kakashi said, biting the female Naruto, on the shoulder. Narutos mind spinned, this…this couldn't be happening, no way. Was Kakashi really doing this, did Kakashi really like him back? Wait, Kakashis gay?

"Ka..Kakashi-sensei?", Naruto called out, moaning at the feel of the older mans teeth, piercing his skin. "Yes?", Kakashi answered, not quite pulling away from the blonde. "Are you…do you… ahh.", Naruto tried, but failed to ask. Kakashi pulled away completely, not missing the disappointed sound Naruto made, at losing contact.

He turned the younger ninja around to face him, "I'm Bi, and yes, I like you." Narutos eyes widened, but Kakashi spoke once more, "But, I want you, not the girl version. So, please…"

The younger boy couldn't believe what he was hearing, his crush liked him back…the real him…the boy him! He smiled, lifting his hands to undo the jutsu, and just as he was about to speak, Kakashi cut him off again, but not my talking. The silver haired jonin grabbed the younger boys' hair again, pulling his face to his own. Kakashi kissed his former student, right on the lips, taking control right from the start. He knew he had to, Naruto wasn't the type to back down…but he would tonight, Kakashi smirked.

Letting go of the other boys' hair, he formed some hand signs, transporting them both to his house. Naruto let out a small surprised sound, at being moved so quickly, but he soon forgot about that, as he felt Kakashis tongue, lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto, giggled at the older mans attempt, playing along, he kept his mouth closed, seeing how far he could push his sensei. Kakashi chuckled as well, 'so he's gonna play that game?' he grinned and bit the boys lip this time, just as he grabbed the boys ass, lifting him up on the kitchen table.

Naruto moaned, letting Kakashi into in mouth. The kiss was so, passionate, demanding, and sexual. Everything Naruto had ever dreamed of. He might fight his sensei tonight, just to keep up his image, but truthfully, he wanted him to be control, he wanted the older man to take him, make him his. He wanted everything Kakashi had; he wanted to be loved by this man.

He only hoped that his teacher felt the same way. But, he had no time to think about that, as the so said teacher grinded his hips in-between Narutos legs. Both men let out a low moan, feeling their dicks touch for the first time. Both of them already hard from the kiss, and little foreplay.

Kakashi smirked, that was not all he was planning for his little fox…oh no. He forced Narutos legs to wrap around him, as he lifted the boy off the table, still kissing him. He walked a few feet, over to the hallway, just to stop and push the boy against the wall, grinding into him once again. Naruto pulled away, letting his head fall back to the wall, moaning in the process. He trusted his own hips, looking back at the man who was causing him so much pleasure. 'He's so beautiful.' Naruto thought to himself, he had already seen his senseis face, that's one of the reasons Naruto fell in love.

His thoughts were caught short, once the scarecrow bit his neck, and moved him from the wall, walking to what Naruto guessed to be the bedroom. He didn't pay much attention to the décor, only worried about the sexy man who laid him on the bed. Naruto seat up, as Kakashi backed away, to pull his shirt and pants off, leaving him in his boxers. Naruto licked his lips at the site, Kakashis face, abs, arms, legs; everything was perfect about this man. He hoped the last thing would be to.

Kakashi stepped back onto the bed, hovering over Naruto, he whispered, "Now it's your turn."

Naruto blushed, he had never done this before, and he knew his sensei had. He was nervous, what if Kakashi didn't like what he saw? He felt his arms being lifted up, as his shirt was removed from his body. Flushing, Naruto covered himself with his hands, closing his eyes in the process. He heard his sensei chuckle above him, "Naruto, quit acting like a girl…I told you, I like you better as a boy."

Narutos face heated up, "SHUT UP! IVE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE….OK?" The older man bit Narutos collarbone lightly, before sliding down, trailing hot-tongue kisses along his chest, abs and hips. He licked the V of Narutos body, before pulling his pants and boxers down. Kakashi licked his lips at the sight. Here, in his bed, was a beautiful, exposed, Naruto. His face was flushed, with his bangs sticking to his forehead; his lips were swollen from all the kissing they had done. Little love marks were everywhere among his body, making Kakashi smirk at the fact that he would be the only one to do this to his student. All of that, plus the erect and sexy thing, located below Narutos hips.

Naruto, who had been hiding his face this whole time, finally looked up to see if his teacher had left, was surprised to see the silver haired ninja, just standing at the foot of the bed, with a smirk on his face. Did he think this was funny or something, well, Naruto wasn't going to stand for that, he went to move, only to be pushed back down, by a strong pair of hands. Those said hands, trailed down to the blondes hips, to hold him steady.

Naruto moaned, "Kaka-sensei? What…what are you…ahh." Kakashi blew lightly on Narutos dick, "Hmm. I think I like when you call me sensei." His tongue stuck out to lick the pre-cum that had already collected at his tip. Narutos head slammed back on the bed, letting out a low groan of approval. Smirking, Kakashi started from the bottom of his dick, licking all the way to the top, slipping his mouth over the head. He sucked lightly on the head, before moving his mouth all the way down, deep throating his lover.

The blonde was loving every second of this action, trying his hardest not to thrust right into his senseis mouth. So, instead, he grabbed the older mans gravity defying hair, pushing his head up and down along his dick. One in a while, Kakashi would stop to lick the tip again, and blow lightly, causing the younger boy extreme pleasure. After a few minutes of all this, and him rubbing Narutos hips, the pleasure started to build up.

"Ka..Kaaashi ugh, im…ugh, im gonnaaa.", Naruto tried to warn, just causing the teacher to suck harder, holding the boys hips. Naruto let out one last moan, spilling his seed in his teachers' mouth, jerking uncontrollably. Kakashi smiled, taking all that Naruto could give him, swallowing the taste of him. Letting a little slip past his lips, just so he can look Naruto right in the eyes, and stick his tongue out to lick it off his lips. Naruto moaned again at the sight, getting hard once again. Damn, did his sensei know how hot he was?

"Sensei?", Naruto whined a little bit, trying to make Kakashi feel what he felt. Looking down, he could tell it was working, by the bulge in his senseis boxers. "I think its unfair that you're still wearing clothes.", he added, with a pout.

Kakashi sighed, 'fuck this is hot.' Does his student know how damn sexy he is? He slipped his boxers down, not embarrassed at all, and by the look on his students face, he didn't need to be. Narutos eyes widened, looking down at his lovers naked glory..this was all too much for him. He wanted his first time to be pleasurable…but that looked too big.

"Kaka-sensei? How is that going to fit in me?", he asked, with the cutest look on his face.

Kakashi smiled at the innocence, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," he smirked before moving close to the young boys face, "you will feel nothing but pleasure tonight, my love."

Naruto blushed at his sensei boldness, "Oh…ok." Kakashi kissed the boy, biting his lip causing him to moan. He put all the passion and love he could into the kiss, letting the blonde know, just how he felt…in love. He wanted to make his lovers first time, as beautiful as he could. He wanted to make love to the boy, he spent more than 7 years of his life with, he wanted to be with Naruto, no matter what. He was going to make sure of it.

"Naruto?", he asked, moving to kiss the boys neck, he heard a grunt in return. "I want you.", he whispered into the boys skin.

Naruto moaned, while grabbing the mans hair, "You can have me. Please?"

Kakashi moaned, hearing the boy beg, "Of course, but I want you in every way, not just…this." Naruto stopped moving, and Kakashi stiffened, did he say something wrong? Naruto looked into his teachers' eyes, trying to see if what he was saying was true. Seeing nothing but love and confusion in the older mans eyes, Naruto could see it was true. His heart leapt in happiness, this was all he ever wanted!

"YES!", he yelled, scaring his lover a little bit as the sudden answer. "YES YES YES! I want everything too, Kakashi! I want to be with you! Please?" The silver haired man smiled at his boyfriends answer, this was great.

"Yes, Naruto. We can be together, if that's what you really want…but right now, lets finish this.", he smiled, getting in between the teens legs, "Are you ready, my love?" Naruto smiled, and shook his head yes.

Sliding into his lover slowly, so not to hurt him, Kakashi moaned. He finally sheathed his whole length in, and let out a deep breath, feeling the hot and tightness that Naruto had to offer. It was the greatest feeling to be inside his love. He looked down to see Naruto, with his eyes closed, trying to block out the pain, he hated that his love wasn't feeling the same way he was, but he was going to change that. Whispering sweet nothings into Narutos ears, he slid out and pushed back in, at a very slow and gentle pace. A few seconds later, he was able to find the spot in Naruto, which would cause him to scream out in pleasure. Kakashi hit that spot, and heard the sexiest moans and sounds he's ever heard. Aiming right for that spot each time.

"Ahh Kaka…kaaashi! AHH yes, there…there ugh,", Naruto moaned, moving his hips to match Kakashis. The pace got faster in harder, to Narutos request. Nothing could be heard, but the moans and sweet sounds of sex. Their skin was sweaty, their voices were loud, and everything was just as it was meant to be. Both men were enjoying the feel of each other, the sound and smell of each other. It was just as they wanted.

Slamming into Naruto at great speed, that only a ninja could do, Kakashi had caused Naruto to tip over the edge twice already. Moaning, and screaming Kakashis name for the third time, Naruto released all over his senseis chest, kissing his lovers lips, whisperings, "Please, sensei…cum for me."

Hearing that, and feeling his student tighten for the third time, Kakashi spilled himself inside his student, moaning around the boys lips, filling him up of his desire. He let go of his love, and pulled out, to lie beside him on the bed.

"Wow," Naruto breathed, "that was great."

Kakashi smirked, and pulled the boy on top of his chest, to play with his hair. "Yes, it was, my love…yes it was.", Kakashi smiled to look down upon the already sleeping boys face. "This was everything I wanted.", he said before falling asleep himself.

Naruto opened up his eyes, and smiled, "I love you two, Kakashi."


End file.
